My Little Slice of Love
by Bam-ette
Summary: A girl who doesn't believes in love, eventually falls. Ginger never knows what she's gonna get, pain or her own little slice of Love Bad Summary! Please read!.


My Little Slice of Love

Rating: M- For Ginger and Dally's language

A/N: First, I want to apologize for my extensive period that lacked of updates or anything. I finally have a new story constructed, so now you all may feast your eyes upon it! It's also on quizilla if you find a screen name--- Christy Curtis, Well, that's me. My name isn't actually Christy, but it's a characters on one of my other stories on there. Anywho, exams have been killer and work has been rough, but now I've finally found the time and finger skills (boy is that provacative) to type the story up. It's been on paper for about 5 monthes and I regret keeping it in the dark for that long. Finally, it is released!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. That's right! Nothing! Not even Ginger and Brigitte, I stole them from Ginger Snaps. And I definately don't own "The Outsiders"...Even though I wouldn't mind Dally for a love slave! Ok, enough of the provocative comments, right? Ok...I'll stop...

Chapter One- I've Still Got my Dick

My body shook miserably. Blood covered my small, pale body. I was gripping my arms tightly as blood rushed from my wrists. My eyes were wide with fear as I stared at the body of my sister. Her eyes held the same expression as mine. Tears flooded from my hazed over, crystal, eyes as I continued to examine the solemn expression on my sister. Was she dead? Or was she just scared, like I was. Or was I dead? Did God want me to see what would happen to my sister? I wasn't sure what was going on. All I could see was my pale-faced sister in front of me. I couldn't tell who's blood we were soaked in. It could very well be mine, then again, it could be hers. Or both. I didn't care, I just layed there, helpless and defensless looking into the faded, green, eyes of my younger sister. Why did I tell her this option? Why did my parents have to take her away? Why did they have to make her want to die? I wasn't too sure of it at the time, but I wished I had never made the vow that I had made 5 years ago. Everything was rushing through my mind as I felt my body being shaken around. Someone was calling my name, but I didn't look away from my sister. She was only 12. Twelve years old and she suffered.

I was suddenly pulled from the ground and the person who had pulled me up, forced me to look at them. It was the 14 year old Dallas Winston. His platinum blonde hair fell in his eyes as he leaned down to my face and started screaming at me. I couldn't tell what he was saying, because my eyes only saw my sister's body. I felt a small sting of pain on my cheek and recognized it as Dallas's firm hand smacking me. Trying to bring me back from my open-eyed unconcious state. This was something I wished I could get out of. Even to this day, I still feel like I'm in that unconcious state. Only hearing the screams of hatred from my mother and father. Most of them directed at me. Visions of me and my sister flashed through my eyes, replacing the image of her cold, lifeless, body. When those images drifted from my mind, I saw Dally's face and heard his screams. I sat up and held onto him tightly, squeezing around his neck, only increasing my blood flow. I could tell Dally felt the warm liquid run down his back when he pulled away and forced my hands in front of him. He started to shake his head as he bolted out of the house, stumbling on his way there, occasionally tripping over something, but keeping his balance. He went out into the streets and started screaming for help, the rain washing the crimson blood from my arms and body. He continued to scream for help, his eyes filled with anger and fear. Anger directed towards me, and fear for me. Someone had luckily been taking their dog for a walk and quickly ran over to assist me.

After Dally put me on the ground, everything went black. The last image I saw before going into my short coma, was once again, my sister's frail body on the floor.

--------3 Years Later--------

Ginger slowly opened her gray-blue eyes and saw a face that was it's own. Dally was lying next to her, clinging onto her by her waist. Ginger grimaced and shoved away from him. She had liked Dallas for the longest of time, but about a year after her sister commited suicide, he started dating some big-breasted whore. Some chick named Sylvia that she really hated. She got into a brawl once with Sylvia. She heard her talking about Brigitte and how her death was a desperate plea for attention. So Ginger tackled her and beat the living shit out of her. She couldn't help it. Ginger got really sensitive when it came to her sister. Her mother and father knew better than to say anything about that day. Her father became a full-time drunk after Brigitte died. Ginger shoved Dallas in an attempt to wake him up.

"Not yet, I'm still tired," He said, pulling Ginger closer to him by the waist. Ginger looked up at the ceiling and let out an aggrivated sigh.

"Well, you can sleep without me," She stated and tried pushing him off of her, "Now get offa me god damnit!" She hollared.

She hated when Dallas acted like they were dating. She wouldn't mind it, but he had his little slut, Sylvia. And she gave him what he wanted. A good fuck. Ginger wasn't ready to give it up just yet. She knew that if she slept with anybody she'd be like Sylvia, a standard cum-buckety date bait. And Ginger was anything but that. Dally pulled her closer to him yet again, this time placing his hand on her ass. Ginger started blushing so she smacked him.

"Get your hand offa my ass!" She screamed.

"OW!" Dally yelped, "Shut up, you know you like it."

Ginger knew that if Dally didn't get away from her, she'd end up beating him to death. So she decided to play it cool. She started to slowly cuddle up next to him and she saw his eyes open a bit. She flicked her tongue across his top lip and smirked at him. Dally moved his hands up her back and leaned forward to kiss her. Ginger had the same expression on her face until she gripped Dally's crotch tightly. His jaw dropped in pain and his hands shot for Ginger's to try and push them away. Ginger kicked Dally in the knee and got up from the bed.

"Sorry," She said, imitating being innocent, "Did I squeeze too hard?"

With that said and done, she walked towards her closet and started pulling clothes out of it. Dallas leaned on his elbow and looked over at Ginger. She was wearing a tight, purple, T-shirt and some black panties. Man did Dally love those panties.

"I see you're wearing my Birthday present," He smirked.

Ginger bolted around and glared at him. For Ginger's sweet sixteen, Dally had given her some underwear and a "Free One Hour of Winston Love". Not that she would use it, she still kept the card anyways.

"Ginger Anne!" Her mother called from the stairs.

Ginger's eyes widened as she looked over at Dally. She looked around for a place to hide, then decided to just lay on Dally. She jumped on him and pulled the thick comforter up to her chest. Her mother walked in the room.

"Ginger," Her mother gave her a strange look, "Are you ok?"

Ginger nodded, "Yeah, I was changing when you walked in on me!" She half-screamed.

"Ginger Anne!" Her mother set her hands on her hips and gave her a look of dissapproval, "You don't have anything that you haven't seen before!"

A sudden chill ran up Ginger's spine. Dally was groping her.

"I'm fat alright, now get out!" She hollared.

"Ginger," Her mother sighed, "All those models are on speed to look like that."

"Get out!" Ginger screamed. Dally was insanely groping her and her mother was giving her a lecture she didn't need.

Ginger's mother crossed her arms and then left the room, closing the door behind her. Ginger bolted off of Dally and punched him hard in the gut.

"I swear, one of these days, I'm just gonna cut your hands off and shove 'em down your throat." She said.

"That's ok," He smirked, "I still have my dick."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, that's all for now folks! Hope you enjoyed! Rate and Review!.

Ginger Anne Curtis 


End file.
